1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a pierce contact element for a connector, and particularly to the shape of the element.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors with a pierce contact element are provided with a housing in which the end of a cable consisting of a number of insulted conductors can be inserted and clamped in such a way that the pierce contact element can be driven into each of the insulated conductors. The pierce contact element commonly has a substantially flat body with a pointed part intended for piercing through the insulation of an insulated conductor into the actual conductor. It also includes a contact crown projecting outside the housing in the assembled state and intended to make contact with one of a number of contact strips or contact wires in a matching connector housing.
Such a pierce contact element is, for example, described in British Pat. No. 1,445,270.
The application of such pierce contact elements may lead to all kinds of problems, reducing the reliability of the connections achieved with such pierce contact elements and/or shortening the practical service life of the connections.
In the first place, problems can occur at the contact point(s) between the conductor and the pointed part(s) of the pierce contact element pierced into it. A slight movement between the conductor and a pointed part can already cause clearance, as a result of which the contact is adversely affected at that spot. It is also possible that the conductor may break during or after piercing a pointed part into it, which greatly impairs the contact, if any contact is made at all in that case.
Further problems can arise at the contact point between the projecting contact crown and the contact strip or contact wire which has to make contact with it. The projecting contact crown of this known element is provided with a top face which is rounded at both ends, and in fact the rounded front end of the contact crown forms the actual contact surface. The radius of curvature of this end is relatively small. The result is that the contact point between the contact wire or contact strip and the rounded contact surface during plugging of the connector into the matching connector is shifted only over a very short distance. All wear occurring, especially in the gold coating which is applied to the contact surfaces, is therefore concentrated within this above-mentioned very short distance. The part of the contact surface concerned will therefore be subjected to heavy wear, which reduces the service life of the contact element.